All I Needed Was You
by virtgrad
Summary: Rorek hides his pain behind his false bravado and has never really been happy with his life. After Raven helps him confront a common foe, he desires some of the most important things in life…friendship and love. Pure Fluff RavRorek
1. The Great Slayer of Dragons? Yeah Right!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Author's Note: This story is a sequel to my other fan fiction, The Calm. Though it's not necessary to read it in order to follow this particular story, it does explain the circumstances surrounding Raven's broadcasting, and just what the Titans were doing on the roof in the first place! **

**Prologue**

"Dudes, I am NOT bathing in front of you!"

Robin chuckled. "Beast Boy, they don't have indoor plumbing in this time period. The innkeeper went through the trouble of fetching water for us." Robin motioned at the two tubs in their rooms.

"I'll skip bathing, thank you very much!"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulder. "No, you REALLY need that bath!"

"Okay, fine, but you two leave!"

"Whatever you say, dude." Cyborg and Robin left the room.

Beast Boy was taking off his clothes and was just out of his underwear when Rorek entered the room.

"Excuse me but I have…Ye gods!"

Beast Boy yelled and tried to put his underwear back on. Instead, he tripped and fell into the tub. Cyborg and Robin let out a roaring round of laughter. Rorek shuddered and tried to dump the mental image. Cyborg came around and put his hand on Rorek's shoulders.

"Sorry, man!" He tried to talk between laughs. "I couldn't resist!"

"Indeed," said Rorek flatly.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans," said Robin as he recovered from his laughing fit. As the commotion continued, Starfire and Raven were in the next room listening in.

"Boys!" Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire giggled. "Yes, they are amusing."

Raven left the room and went outside.

"It's only been three days," she said to herself.

"A lot has happened hasn't it?" Raven turned around and saw Rorek standing behind her. "I…uh…saw more of your friend than I ever want to in a lifetime!"

Raven chuckled softly as Rorek came and stood right behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"A lot has happened," he repeated. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. This was so different from the first time they had met. Not only did Raven respect Rorek now, she was beginning to feel something deep for him.

"I'm glad we were able to finally understand each other, Raven."

"Me too. You've changed a lot."

"I had too. How much time do any of us have?"

Raven thought back to how this whole adventure got started.

"How much indeed," she replied. "How much indeed." Raven turned in Rorek arms. He lowered his scarf and brought his lips to hers. It was her first kiss…it was his too. He was hesitant at first, but feeling Raven's hand running through his hair edged him on. Rorek grew bolder as he embraced her and brought her closer. All the memories of bitterness and his empty life faded away. For the moment, they were happy.

**I. The Great Slayer of Dragons? Yeah Right!**

**On the roof…**

"I don't know what will happen to me," sighed Raven. "But I thank you all for being here to see me though it."

"Always!" shouted the others in unison.

"Raven, again, I promise that we'll find out what Slade is up to."

"I know you will, Robin. You were after all trained by the best."

Robin smiled as the two exchanged a look of understanding. They were now ready to face the tough battle ahead. The dark cloud that had covered their spirits had been driven away and replaced by joy and hope. Their hearts sang.

"Wonderful! I shall make a fresh batch of my homemade glorg!" Starfire flew back downstairs.

Suddenly, their stomachs knotted. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy reluctantly followed Starfire down the stairs for her cooking. Raven, however, stayed on the roof a while longer. She contemplated her experience with Slade and thought about her ability to stop time.

She wondered if she was gaining new powers or losing control of what she always had. Raven decided to go back downstairs and join the other Titans. Before she reached the main room, she stopped by her room to pick up a book. She ran her index finger over the spines of the books trying to decide which one to read next. Suddenly, the chest that housed Malchior's book began to rumble with dark energy.

Raven was startled as she assumed an attack position. Her hand glowed with the same dark energy as she cautiously approached the chest.

"Deceiver! I swear I'll take you down again!" Her voice was low but threatening.

"Not this time," answered a feminine voice. Raven was shocked to realize that it was the sound of her own voice. She looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Is this another one of your games, Malchior? I've learned much since you have been sealed!"

"I can't explain," said the voice, "you'll just have to figure this out for yourself, and believe me you will!"

Her surroundings went white with a blinding light. She used her cape to shield her eyes. When she opened them, she realized that she was standing outside. When Raven saw the horses and the quaint cottages with straw roofs, she knew immediately that she was not in her time.

"Oh, great. This day just keeps getting better and better." Raven's tone was dry as she began to look for the book. "I really hate these time travel motifs. First Starfire, then Cyborg, and now me."

Raven started walking. She looked around as the villagers were staring at her suspiciously. Suddenly, a boy came in running through the town.

"Make way! Here he comes, the Slayer of Dragons…Rorek of Null!"

The townspeople lost interest in Raven as they were now focused on Rorek. Rorek was riding on a horse with his arms raised waving to the crowds. An entourage of women came screaming and running past Raven. As they approached him, he smiled and blew kisses to them.

"I mean I really, REALLY hate these time travel motifs," said Raven shaking her head. "Well, at least there's SOMEONE here that I know…sort of."

Raven held her position and waited to see how this would play out.

"Have no fear, good townsfolk! I, Rorek of Null shall slay the dreaded dragon Malchior!" The women swooned as Rorek stepped down from the horse. He stepped up to one of the women and tipped her chin up.

"Fair maiden. For you I would sail off the edge of the earth!" The other women began to close in on him.

"What about us!" They cried.

"Ahhh! Come to my place and I shall tell you!"

As the women giggled, Raven rubbed her temples. "I don't believe it! He's the Dark Age's version of Beast Boy! I am so out of here!" Raven began walking away from the crowd as Rorek spoke up.

"What's this? A maiden dressed in strange garb!" Rorek broke from the crowd and walked briskly to catch up to Raven. When he reached her, she stopped and just kept staring straight ahead with her fists clenched at her sides.

"What country do you hail from, Strange Maiden?"

"Beyond the edge of the earth," replied Raven coldly hoping to throw him off.

"Beyond the edge of the earth?" Asked Rorek loud enough for the crowd to hear. Then he whispered in her ear, "Or beyond time…fair Titan." Raven froze. Rorek smirked as he turned to the crowd. "Fear not! I recognize her now! She and I were both students of the Great Magician."

The crowed cheered. "We must take our leave now, Good People, as the dark maiden I have much to discuss!"

"Awww," sighed the women.

"Another time, maidens. Another time." As the crowd dissipated, Rorek turned to Raven.

"You realize that I just saved your life," smiled Rorek.

Raven raised one eyebrow as she looked at him. "How's THAT exactly?"

"You were going to be burned at the stake for being a witch. The townspeople were just waiting for the right moment to tackle you." He still had that cheesy grin that Raven had come to hate very quickly. "I distracted them for you."

"You must be proud." She said flatly.

"Oh yes! I can now defeat Malchior!"

"Okay, you've lost me!"

"I know who you are. Just as you are an empath and can sense emotions, I am a telepath and can read your mind."

Raven immediately put up a barrier to shield her mind.

"It doesn't matter," said Rorek at her attempt. "I know all I need to know. If you defeated Malchior in another time, then you can defeat him now!"

"Whoa! Who said anything about ME defeating him? Why can't you, oh Great Slayer of Dragons?"

Rorek's smile faded. He looked around to be sure no one could hear him and spoke in a hushed voice. "All I can do is read minds. I was born this way. I'm really not even that good at it. I'm just able to pick up bits and pieces of information. I am no student of the Great Magician!" Rorek threw his hands up in frustration. "I came across a dragon one day. It tried to have me for dinner. Malchior showed up and fought it. While they were fighting, I hid myself. Malchior just simply broke its neck. It was so vicious!"

"Just like humans kill each other," said Raven.

"Right. After Malchior had left, I walked up to the body. I just stared at it because I had never seen such a gruesome way to die. I don't know how long I stood there, but some villagers came running up behind me. They thought that I had killed it. Besides the grotesque way the neck was aligned, there was no way of telling how it died. They just assumed I had used some magic and it had fallen like that." Rorek shuddered as he continued. "Anyway, I…"

"Let me finish for you, Rorek. You liked the attention and rather than confess what really happened, you went along with the idea of 'The Slayer of Dragons, Rorek of Null!'" Raven rolled her eyes as she held up two fingers on both hands to quote that last statement. "Am I right?" She asked crossing her arms.

Rorek simply nodded timidly.

"So this false bravado and ladies' man thing you have going is just part of the act?"

"Well… not exactly."

"A Dark Age's version of Beast Boy," sighed Raven as she turned and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home. I don't know how, but I need to get back to my friends."

"Aren't you going to help me?" Rorek asked in desperation.

"No." Raven walked away with her arms sill crossed. She was confused. How exactly did Rorek defeat Malchior? She began to wonder if the whole "Malchior vs. Rorek" story was another one of Malchior's lies. At this point it seemed possible. But why use the name of some sniveling charlatan with an inferiority complex like Rorek? Why not use another name? Then again, Raven wouldn't have known one way or the other who Rorek was. Was it Malchior's way of mocking Rorek? But then who sealed up Malchior in the first place? Raven's head was swimming. She needed to lie down and realized she had no where to go. Raven stopped cold in her tracks. She wasn't afraid of the townspeople as she knew she could take them on. Yet, Raven knew that wouldn't improve her situation any. She sighed and walked back to Rorek who had sunk into despair. His spirits lifted when he saw her turn back.

"So you'll help, then?" Rorek asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I need you to get me a place to stay for the evening. Tomorrow, I can think more clearly."

"Yes, yes, of course! This way, fair Titan."

"Call me Raven."

"Raven," he repeated.

"You know, Rorek, if you knew that I could defeat Malchior, then why would you think that I was in danger of being burned at the stake by a mob?"

Rorek fell silent. Raven decided not to press further. She needed to pick her fights, and right now, she just wanted a place to stay.

Later that night, Raven was lying on a bed at the inn. She stared at the ceiling as she heard the sound of Rorek harping on about his latest fictional exploits to the sound of women giggling. She groaned and rolled onto her side. After she had dozed off, the voices came…

"_Awww, Raven, why can't you have fun like the rest of us_…"  
"_You you've been inside my mind, let me inside yours_…"  
"_Perhaps we should do the hanging out_…"  
"_We've got a piñata shaped like Beast Boy_…"  
"_We're glad you were born_…"  
"_We stopped by your room and the door was knocked down_…"  
"_You're too busy being rude and cranky to feel anything at all_…"  
"_Maybe you were right, maybe it was just a car_…"  
"_Rest. He can't hurt you_…"  
"_You're safe. You're with friends_…"

All the voices were coming at one time in an endless loop. Raven shot up drenched in sweat. The inn was quiet, indicating that the occupants had turned in for the night. Raven looked around and let herself fall back onto the bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck. In the short time she had been here, Raven realized that she really missed them. She wondered if she would ever see them again. Raven hoped that they weren't too worried about her as she was about them.

"Be strong, Raven! Don't let the voices get to you. You're stronger than that!" Raven kept repeating those words even though the tears flowed silently down her cheek into the pillow.

**To be continued… **


	2. Confronting the Enemy

**II. Confronting the Enemy**

* * *

**Author's note:** I never liked the idea of Rorek being a womanizer. However, it worked out that I could use that quirk as a means to hide his pain. Don't worry, he won't stay that way for too much longer!

* * *

The innkeeper stoked the fire and returned to the front desk. Raven stood in front of the fireplace with her hands clasped behind her back. She closed her eyes and held her head back as she basked in the warmth from the flames. She was enjoying the heat and was strangely comforted by it. Raven then began to ponder her situation. She had so many questions for Rorek. Just how much information did he manage to pull from her before she had closed her mind to him? She knew that at the very least, he knew about the Teen Titans even if he wasn't quite sure who they were. Her mind shifted quickly from her friends as she felt her heart growing heavy. She then began to think about Malchior. Rorek knew that she had defeated Malchior in her time, but he didn't seem to know just what had happened.

"The less he knows, the better," thought Raven. She opened her eyes and stared into the flames. The light-hearted dance of the fire suddenly brought back the hellish vision she had received from Slade. She shook her head to clear it when…

"Good morning, Raven!" Rorek's voice was uber cheery.

"Morning," she responded. "_He and Starfire would get along just fine,"_ mused Raven. She turned around to face him.

"We have to talk, Rorek. I need to know what information you took from me." Her cold stare stopped Rorek cold in his tracks.

"Umm...you don't seem very happy."

"How perceptive. Now, tell me what I need to know!" Raven pressed.

Rorek brought one of his hands to his forehead and sighed. "Why are you always so serious? Don't you ever allow yourself to have fun and be happy, Raven?"

"_Corrections_," Raven thought, "_he and Beast Boy would get along just fine_!"

"Rorek, I'm one thousand years from my time, I'm alone here, AND I find out that my enemy is here as well."

"You are correct in two instances. However, you are not alone." Rorek's tone suddenly went serious and it caught Raven off guard. This was the first time in their brief encounter that she had seen him this way. His goofy smile was gone and his stoic facial expression matched her own. For the moment, Raven found him formidable.

"Rooorek! Yoo-Hoo!" The swarm of women came skipping into the lobby. Rorek's countenance changed again.

"Maidens! My lovelies!" Rorek tuned to them and clasped his hands showing another toothy grin.

"Ugh!" Raven needed some air.

Outside Raven leaned against the wall taping her fingers as she waited for Rorek. He flew open the door and came out whistling.

"Ah! There you are! I know what you're probably thinking and no, they didn't sleep in the same room as I. I slept by myself last night." He seemed very pleased with himself.

"WHY are telling me that?"

"I didn't want you to think that I am immoral," he grinned.

"You lied to the townspeople, parade yourself like some hero, play up to foolish women's fantasies, and you're worried about being perceived as immoral?"

"Touché! Well met, Raven. I see that we'll make a great team!"

"We're NOT a team." Raven began walking off when Rorek called out from behind her.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" He said slapping his forehand. "Even when you are part of a team of people you consider your friends, you isolate yourself and become a one-woman act! So why should I be any different, hmmm?"

The tone in Rorek's voice was full of sarcasm and irony. When Raven turned back around to defend herself, Rorek quickly stepped forward so that he was standing just a hand's length in front of her. He leaned down so that their noses were barely touching and whispered in an almost threatening voice, "So don't tell me about being immoral."

Raven usually had a witty comeback but was speechless because she knew that there was an element of truth to his words. Rorek saw that he had won and smiled smugly. He straitened himself up and walked past her. His smugness vanished as he again returned to his cheerful persona.

"So, let's formulate a strategy shall we?" He said exuberantly. Raven numbly followed him, defeated.

"Well met, Rorek. Well met," she thought. That was three times in less than 24 hours that he had mentally disarmed her. She strengthened her mental defenses. She would be more careful about her choice of words from now on. She had put up a good front, but inside she was reeling from Rorek's words.

**Later…**

"So, what's our strategy, Raven?" Rorek and Raven had found a large boulder in the clearing of the nearby woods. They had decided to sit there and confront one another.

"First, I need you to answer my earlier question. How much do you know about me?"

"Fair enough. I heard you screaming in my mind. You called out for your friends, the Titans. I also saw a book and Malchior's likeness. I saw betrayal and a bitter victory. I told you, I can only see bits and pieces." Rorek had been looking up as he had said this. He then focused and looked Raven straight in the eyes.

"Something puzzles me though, Raven. What was the link between your hurt and Malchior's defeat? Why the sadness?" Rorek's voice was gentle at that last question. His silver eyes showed compassion. Raven was forced to look back at him. She was about to answer but caught herself.

"What does it matter," she tore her eyes from him. Rorek was slowly beginning to understand.

"You had…feelings for him? He is a murderer of both dragons and humans! How could you care for him?"

Raven knew she could make up something, but she felt that she did not have to answer to this man. She met his eyes again.

"Rorek, you want to save your reputation, and I just want to go home. Normally, such goals would make us go our separate ways, but Malchior's defeat is also our main objective. That's our link. Help me and I help you. In the end, we both may end up getting what we want. Let's stick to that."

Rorek let out a loud sigh and nodded. "Very well. I will let it drop for now." He looked at her, almost lovingly, and turned away. "Broken hearts may also be our link too," he said with his back to her.

Raven didn't acknowledge his last statement. "So, is that it? Is that all you know?" Raven wasn't about to let the subject drop.

Rorek nodded again. "All I know is that you are from a different time. You are part of a team called the Teen Titans. You shield yourself from them. You keep them at arm's length. Yet you claim to be alone."

"I'm not alone." She said defensively.

"You know that…here" said Rorek as he pointed to his head. "But you don't know that here," he then pointed to his heart. "Again, I don't know the connection between you and Malchior, but I do know that somehow you fought him and won."

Raven tried not to let his words affect her again. "What a complex individual you are! One moment you're acting like some adolescent girl chaser and the next you act like you possess the wisdom of the ages!" She gave up trying to figure him out. For the moment, she was satisfied that Rorek was telling the truth.

"So, you don't know anything about that book?" She asked.

Rorek shook his head. "I don't know the true nature of your victory."

"I see. For future reference, how do we find Malchior."

"Not to worry, Dark Maiden! I have found you!" Raven and Rorek jumped and turned at the rumbling voice. Malchior had been crouching in the trees. He now stood before them.

"Malchior! Deceiver!" Hissed Raven.

"Flattery, child?" Malchior chuckled. "Die!"

Malchior was about to incinerate her when a high pitched scream filled his ears. It made him grit his teeth. He had expected it to be from this strange girl, but her mouth was closed and she was staring in the opposite direction. Malchior followed her gaze and saw the white-haired runt running away with his hands in the air. Both Malchior and Raven were stunned.

"Ooookay," said Raven. "He screams just like Cyborg. So much for our 'team'."

"Well, if it isn't the Great Slayer of Dragons." Malchior suddenly lost interest in Raven and pursued Rorek. "I'm going to enjoy this, worm!" He grinned. He let at a massive ball of fire.

Rorek screamed and tripped. He was frozen in fear as the fireball got closer to him.

"Rorek! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Rorek was then engulfed in Raven's dark energy. He winced as the fire came at him full force. He was cringing and realized that he was still alive. Rorek stood up and his gaze shifted to Raven. Malchior's attention also shifted back to Raven.

"Wench! You will not deny me my kill!" Malchior turned on Raven. She levitated the boulder. It was a LOT bigger than she thought. The part that was above ground was about the size of a minivan. The rest of the massive boulder that was buried underground was about the size of a two story house.

"Good enough for me," said Raven.

She flung it at Malchior. He stopped and tried to dodge it, but too late. The boulder hit the side of his head. He let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground.

"Amazing, Raven! You did it!" Rorek ran up to her.

"No. He's not dead, just stunned. I'll finish this right now!" She lifted the boulder up again. "You will never see my time, monster!" She was about to smash his head in when she noticed that her field of vision had increased. Horrified, she forgot about Malchior and dropped the boulder on the ground.

"Raven! What has happened to you?"

Raven ran right past Rorek to a nearby lake and looked at her reflection. Sure enough, she had an extra pair of eyes. Her reflection warped and cleared revealing her father! Raven screamed and fell on her side. She was curled up into a fetal position holding her head in her hands.

"No! I'm not like you! I'm not like this! I am Raven! I am my own!"

Rorek stood by, horrified. In Raven's panic, she had let her mental block down. Rorek tried hard not to intercept her thoughts, but it was like trying not to hear two people screaming at each other right in front of you. Rorek rushed to Raven's side and knelt down. He took her by her arms and forced her to turn to turn to him.

"I'm here, Raven! I know the truth now. I won't let him hurt you. Let me help you!" Rorek sent out his own mental broadcast. It calmed Raven down and the eyes disappeared. She collapsed in his arms. He picked her up. He looked to Malchior who was still out cold.

"If I had a blade, I would finish it now, demon! Next time, I won't be the one running." This wasn't false bravado talking. It was authentic rage as Rorek finally understood Raven's link to Malchior. Rorek fled with Raven. The ride was rough and Raven opened her eyes slightly. She saw Rorek panting, running as fast as he could. She didn't want to know what had happened. Raven heard Rorek calling out to her in her mind. He kept reassuring her. Raven sighed as she let the darkness overtake her.

After Rorek had cleared the area, Malchior had woke up. He groggily stood up. He looked around and saw no trace of either human. Malchior couldn't go to the town because of the magic barrier that the Great Magician had put up around it.

"You didn't kill me, Dark Maiden? I'll make you wish you had!"

**Meanwhile…**

Rorek reached the inn exhausted. It took every last bit of his strength to keep from dropping Raven and collapsing. He wearily kicked open the door to the lobby. His groupies had been there waiting for him.

"Lord, Rorek!" They chimed. "How went the dragon slaying?"

"It went terribly!" Rorek really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with them right now. "Maidens, my associate has been injured. I must take my leave and tend to her." He tipped his head to them out of respect. They cleared the way and let him pass.

"Some other time then?" One asked.

"Maybe," he replied tartly.

He reached Raven's room and set her down on the bed gently. He then collapsed on the floor. Rorek groaned and turned onto his back. Raven's broadcast mentally wore him out. He now knew that Malchior had used his image and his voice to trick Raven. Even though Rorek hated Malchior even more so now, Rorek wondered if he was any different with the way he'd been treating women.

"Raven," he whispered her name. "I'm sorry…for everything. I'll make it up to you, I promise." It was only noon time but Rorek's eyes grew heavy. The hardness of the wooden floor didn't seem to bother him as he too drifted off.

**To be continued… **


	3. Reunions, Regrets, Resolutions, and… a R

**Reunions, Regrets, Resolutions, and… a Rendezvous**

**I. Reunions**

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"Oh, Raven! Please be okay!"

"Don't worry, she's a fighter!"

Again, the voices were swarming in Raven's head. Only this time it seemed real. Raven groaned and opened her eyes. She caught the silhouette of four figures standing over her. Raven's eyes sprang open as she realized that it really was her friends!

"Raven!" They all exclaimed simultaneously. Raven shot up immediately and hugged the closest Titan near her, which in this case was Starfire. Raven held Starfire in a bone crushing embrace that would have asphyxiated a weaker being.

"Everyone!" Raven was elated and didn't try to contain her tears. The others were mildly surprised since they had never seen Raven this free with her emotions. Then again, they knew that Raven had been though a lot lately.

"Raven, my friend! How happy I am to see you too!" Starfire returned Raven's embrace.

"We were wondering where you were, girl," Cyborg laid a hand gently on Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah!" chimed in Beast Boy. "Man, you won't believe what happened!"

"Later, Beast Boy," interrupted Robin. "Raven, how are you feeling?"

Raven released Starfire and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine, I think. Where am I?"

"At the inn," replied Robin.

"Then, I'm still in the Dark Ages aren't I?"

Robin nodded. "Then, how did all of you get here?" asked Raven.

The others didn't say anything but just motioned toward the window. Raven looked in that direction and saw Rorek staring out the window. He was silently standing there with his hands behind his back. He looked as if he was intensely focusing on some object outside, but it was clear that he was listening. He hung his head briefly then turned to her.

"Raven," he said softly. His eyes revealed his inner conflict. Raven could sense his brokenness and despair. "I have a lot to explain, but right now know that I am your friend."

Just when Raven thought that she had Rorek pegged, he yet again surprised her. Maybe he wasn't the charlatan that she thought he was. But why did he act like such a wimp in front of Malchior? Raven had to repress a chuckle as she thought back to Rorek's high pitched scream. She focused on the issue at hand.

"Rorek, how did you bring my friends here?"

"That's what I was trying to explain earlier!" Whined Beast Boy.

"We had a hard time trusting him at first," said Cyborg. "He just appeared out of no where!"

"Yeah, right in the middle of my game!" Said Beast Boy.

"Anyway," continued Robin. "He told us that you were in danger. We decided to take a chance."

Raven turned to Rorek. "You traveled through time? Is that how I got here in the first place?"

"Yes to your first question and no to the second. It's complicated, Raven. I really don't understand it all myself." He looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll… take my leave and let you get reacquainted with your friends." Rorek put one arm behind his back and the other one in front as he bowed deeply to her. "Farewell." He turned and left the room. The Titans stared after him. There was so much sadness in his voice. Raven decided to confront him about it later. Right now…

"I'm really glad to see all of you. Here, it's only been two days but I've really missed you all."

"That's interesting," said Robin rubbing his chin. "You've been gone two weeks. We were really worried, Raven."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Starfire. "We thought Slade had come and had done something…horrible to you." Starfire again hugged Raven. "I am glad you are alright."

"Thank you Starfire." Starfire released her and it was Beast Boy's turn to hug her.

"I never thought I would miss you making fun of me. Quick, say something sarcastic!"

"You wouldn't know sarcasm if it walked up and backhanded you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy reeled and pretended to be hurt. "That…was beautiful."

Raven chucked softly. "I really miss your silliness. It's also nice to know that while you were missing me you still managed to play your games." Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Cyborg stepped up. "I have a new project with the T-Car. When we get back, I thought you might want to give me a hand."

"I'd love to, Cyborg."

"Gimme some dap!" Cyborg made a fist. Raven also made a fist and touched his knuckles. It was the first time Raven had ever done that, but it never really occurred to any of them. It really didn't matter.

**II. Regrets **

Rorek was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with his arms and legs crossed. He was hanging his head contemplating his life. The innkeeper entered the lobby with fresh cut logs for the fire. He was a rather large-boned fellow with a pot belly to match. He was the type of man that could play Santa Claus, only without needing a fake beard.

"Pardon me, lad." He set the logs by the fireplace.

"Sorry, Sir. I…"

"Think nothing of it, Master Rorek. Where are your lady friends?"

"They were never my friends!" He said sternly.

The innkeeper held up his hands. "I didn't mean anything by it, lad. I just expected to see you with them."

"So does Raven." Said Rorek.

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm tired of being surrounded by those mindless automatons. Then again, I wasn't any better. I indulged their fantasies…everyone's fantasies! I grow weary of it! I don't want to live a lie anymore! I want to know who I am really!"

"Well," said the innkeeper thoughtfully as he sat down beside Rorek, "you are definitely on your way to becoming a real man."

"You didn't think I was before?"

"Honestly? No! You reminded me of too many lads. They go chasing after women, fame, money, or whatever. In the end, they realize too late what's really important. They die bitter old men or foolish old men with delusion of grandeur." Rorek was trying to block out the innkeeper's thoughts, but the old man was being too obvious.

"Is that the fate that befell you, sir? Are YOU bitter?"

"I'm…recovering."

"I don't want to end up like that!" Rorek was exasperated. "What IS really important?"

"The people you love and the people who love you in return, "answered the innkeeper.

"What if they didn't love you back," Rorek shot back.

"Then, you move on," replied the innkeeper. "Will you spend the rest of your life trying to live up to someone else's ridiculously high standards? Or will you set yourself free, say you did your part, and find someone who will accept you for who not what you are."

Rorek thought for a minute. He leaned back abruptly. Rorek's father was an unforgiving and harsh man. Rorek had tried hard to please him. He almost even went through with his arranged marriage. Rorek had loved that girl. He had given her his heart. But she only loved an image, The Son of the Earl. Rorek decided not to dwell too much on that right then.

"You're right, Sir. I have been living a lie. I should know better. I knew these admirers of mine were drawn to an image, a pseudo guise. I just liked the attention, no matter how phony it was." His voice fell at that last line.

"Does this have anything to do with your strange dark associate?" The innkeeper smirked.

Rorek blushed slightly. "In a way. I saw how she acted around her friends and how they in turn treated her. It was authentic and believable. Despite her attitude or her past, they still believe in her. That's what I'm missing in my life! That's the type of people I need to be around!" Rorek slammed one of his fists onto the hardwood floor.

"Careful, lad. The floor will hurt you before you hurt it."

The impact did hurt Rorek's hand, but he didn't care. They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Rorek's female admirers came in with different types of dishes. Rorek sighed as he put his head in both hands.

"I'd better attend to my duties," the innkeeper lifted himself up and brushed himself off. "Remember, Master Rorek, think about what's really important."

"Rorek! We made you dinner!"

"Thank you, Maidens. You have worked very hard I see. I must, however, apologize to you all." He again bowed deeply. They were bewildered by his behavior.

"I apologize again, Maidens," he said as he straitened himself up. "I have not treated all of you with the courtesy I would want a man to treat my own mother. Thank you for the meal, but I am not worthy. Please, go your way. May you all find a man that you could love and who would love you in return." He turned from them and sat down in from of the fire again.

"Well! It's that dark wench isn't it?" Questioned one.

"She has stolen you from us!" Cried another. Rorek felt his temper rise. How dare they attack Raven's character!

"Do not say anything about her!" Rorek tried to keep his voice even. "I implore you, maidens, leave me be. I take full responsibility for my actions. Now I wish to make amends."

"What kind of man are you?"

Rorek's words were cold and biting. "The kind that would never give any of you a second look to. That may sound hypocritical coming from me, but I've changed much since our encounter yesterday." He then fell silent trying hard not to say anything else that he would later regret.

The women just huffed, set the dishes down, and left them there. "Choke on it!" Then, they all left.

After the door had closed, Rorek smiled. "That actually felt good," he marveled. "I feel as if a burden has been removed."

"Indeed. At least you were trying to be courteous." The innkeeper had come back around and sat by him.

"By the way, lad, my name is Hans." Hans extended an open hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir Hans," Rorek reached out to Hans and the two exchanged a hearty handshake.

**III. Resolutions**

Hans had returned to his duties leaving Rorek to further contemplate his life. Rorek was brought out of his dream world by the sound of talking and laughter. Rorek smiled as he made out one of the voices to be Raven's. The Titans entered the room.

"Man I'm starving!" Beast Boy was rubbing his stomach. Rorek stood up and walked up to them.

"I am a little hungry," Robin admitted.

"You are in luck, lads," said Hans. "There's a fine meal over there." Hans pointed to the dishes that the women had left behind.

"Yes," said Rorek dryly. "Help yourselves."

"Dude!" Beast Boy and Cyborg went straight for the food. They began to uncover the dishes.

"There's even a vegetable-only dish!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

The other Titans gathered around. "Here are utensils," said Hans. "Eat up."

The Titans sifted through the food and divided it up. Rorek sat down by Raven.

"Where did this food come from?" She asked him.

"My ex-lady friends." Rorek looked away from Raven as he said that. "We won't be seeing them anytime soon."

"Rorek…"

"Please, Raven, eat something." He pleaded.

Raven didn't argue. She had been unconscious since yesterday afternoon. It was now morning and she was very hungry.

"So Rorek, Raven told us that Malchior is not far from here." Robin said as he studied Rorek intensely. "Why hasn't Malchior attacked this town yet?"

"He can't," replied Rorek. "There are magic barriers surrounding this town and many others. They were put there by the Great Magician. Beings like you and I can pass freely through. Dragons, on the other hand, cannot."

"I see. Why can't this Great Magician stop him?"

"I don't know, Robin. No one has seen him in 50 years." Rorek shrugged. "I still don't know how I managed to get you all here. After I woke up, I found Raven still sleeping. As I left the room, I was engulfed by a white light. I was deposited in a strange room. From Raven's mental image, I surmised that it was her room. The white portal remained. I didn't know what would happen if I went back for Raven, and I didn't know how long the portal would last. I had to rely on blind faith. That's when I went to find all of you. I managed to navigate my way around your rather large home by using Raven's own memories. That's when I showed up…in the middle of your game."

"He sure did!" Beast Boy turned to Raven. "He scared the crud out of us! He just kept going on about you and Malchior."

Robin nodded. "I didn't know what to think of him. He just kept saying that you were in pain and that Malchior was the cause. Considering we hadn't seen you in over two weeks, we had to trust him."

"Thank you, Robin," said Raven. "I'm glad you did."

"I am grateful that the portal lasted long enough for me to bring your friends here, Raven. However, once we had arrived, it disappeared. I was afraid that would happen. Otherwise, I would have just come back by myself and taken you home." Rorek then addressed the other Titans. "I truly am sorry for trapping you all here."

"You did the right thing, brave Rorek," said Starfire. "As you say, you took the chance. Now we have our friend back, thanks to you."

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "Star and I have traveled trough time before. If Raven could figure out how to bring me back, I'm sure our girl will figure this out!"

Raven blushed. "Your faith in me is inspiring, Cyborg."

"I have a question for all of you; a request really." Rorek's voice was filled with uncertainty.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"I…wish, if it is possible, t-to join your team. Until we figure out how to send you back to your time, I would like to be a part of you." Rorek then held his breath. He put his hands in his lap to prevent the others from seeing that his hands were shaking. Raven noticed and put her hand over both of his.

"We were talking about that after you had left," said Raven.

"Right," said Robin. "You are from this time. We are not. We need someone like you to guide us. We would be glad to have you."

Rorek's countenance brightened. "T-Thank you! I am truly honored." Rorek bowed. "I shall not disappoint you!"

"Hold up!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Yeah," chimed in Cyborg. "It's not that easy to join the Teen Titans anymore. We have strict codes!" Cyborg stood and crossed his arms over his chest. Beast Boy joined him.

Rorek smiled and said, "Um, I know the baker very well and he makes the best pastry sweets. I can have him make you a batch for free."

"You're in!" They both gave Rorek the thumbs up.

"Welcome, Dark Age Titan," Starfire hugged Rorek.

"Thank you, Maiden."

"Please, call me Starfire."

"Starfire, then."

"We need to rest, Titans," said Robin. "It is only morning here but it was almost midnight when we left Titans Tower. Let's just get a few hours of sleep until we can adjust to the time change."

"Good idea!" Said Beast Boy.

"You three can sleep in my room." Said Rorek. "Starfire can sleep in Raven's room."

"I've slept enough, "said Raven. "I'll just wait out here."

"Alright, oh and Rorek…" Robin reached into his utility belt and tossed him a communicator. "I know that you don't know what it is yet, but think of it as making you a Teen Titan officially."

Rorek fixed his gaze upon the strange object. "Thank you," he said almost breathlessly. Rorek then escorted them to his room while Starfire went back into Raven's.

Raven stood by the fire again. She liked the change in Rorek. He now seemed more like the being that Malchior had nefariously imitated. All the feelings that she had were resurfacing. She felt like she was acting like a nervous school girl. Raven thought about finding a quite place to meditate. She lost track of the time when Rorek returned. He came and stood by her. They were both staring into the flames as awkwardness overcame them both. Hans was handling customers when he gazed over at the two.

He thought, "Come on, lad, make a move already!" Hans stood there shaking his head and resisting the urge to walk up to them and knock their heads together.

Rorek was able to intercept Han's thoughts and he blushed profusely. Fortunately, Raven was still looking into the fire. Rorek finally spoke up.

"Raven, can we go somewhere? I-I want to show you something. Can you teleport us there?"

Raven nodded. She put her index fingers on either side of his temples. "Think about where you would like us to go."

Rorek reached up gently clasped Raven's wrists. They held each other's gaze.

"You're not still disgusted with me, are you?" Rorek asked softly.

Raven shook her head timidly.

"It's only been three days," she said.

"I know. A lot can happen in three days." He smiled warmly. He closed his eyes and focused on his destination. Raven then engulfed them in dark energy and they were gone. Hans, who had been looking on, let out a sharp breath.

"Whoo! Things just got more interesting!" Hans smiled and went back to shining the counter.

**IV. A Rendezvous**

Raven and Rorek had materialized in front of a shop of some sorts. Raven looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"Are we at the right place?"

"Indeed," he smiled broadly. "I have to show you this!" Rorek took her hand and guided her into the store. Inside, there were all sorts of swords and armor hanging on the walls.

"A weapons store!" Raven marveled at the craftsmanship. "Where is the owner?"

"You're looking at him!" Rorek turned to face her. "I am by trade a blacksmith."

"You are truly amazing." Raven wasn't being sarcastic. She really meant what she had said. "But why bring us here?"

"Wait here." Rorek ran into the back. Raven noticed a black scarf draped over the counter. She then winced as the sound of crashing metal. "Ah! Here it is!" Rorek came running out again with upper body armor. He displayed it before her.

"So, what do you think," he smiled.

Raven studied the armor. She recognized the "M" on the front. "Rorek, why do you have an "M" on it?" Rorek put it down.

"It was supposed to be the armor of the 'Great Slayer of Dragons'. The "M" was to mock Malchior." He knelt down before the armor and began to trace the letter with a finger. "Now, it is a reminder. I will always remember his blood thirst, the countless people whose lives have been lost, and the dreams he has turned into nightmares!"

Rorek clenched his fist. "I will also remember how he used my likeness to deceive a young woman who wanted nothing else but to have someone who truly understood her. I will not forget his deception!" Raven hung her head in shame.

Rorek stood up and cupped her chin. "Do not be ashamed of being human, Raven."

Raven looked him in the eye. Those eyes haunted her at first. This was the real Rorek staring back at her. She stepped back and extended her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rorek."

Rorek was amused as he extended is hand in turn. He turned her palm downward and kissed the back of her hand. He stood back as he put on the armor. He added wrist guards and slender metal boots. Finally he unsheathed a massive two-edged sword. The craftsmanship was gorgeous. Malchior's likeness had been engraved onto the blade. The handle was in the shape of Malchior's head.

"A fitting weapon," said Rorek admiring it. "I shall put it to good use." He then sheathed the sword. He stood before Raven in all his glory. Rorek smiled and knelt before her on one knee. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Raven, on my life, I promise to fight along side you as a Teen Titan. I will do whatever is in my power to send all of you back to your own time even if I have to probe the minds of every citizen in this country." He looked up. "I will fight for you. I know you can fight for yourself, but give me a chance to prove the kind of man I really am."

Raven smiled and knelt in front of him. "You already have."

They met each others eyes for a moment. Rorek reached out and took her hand. When they stood up, he did not release her. Raven's heart fluttered as she tried to control herself. She turned around and grabbed the black scarf. She wrapped it around the lower part of his face so that only his eyes were showing. Rorek was surprised at her action.

"Take a look." Raven reassured him and motioned for Rorek to look at himself.

Rorek looked at his reflection in one of the breastplates. He stared at his new look for a moment and turned back to her. Then, he lowered the scarf, kissed Raven on the forehead, and put the scarf back in place.

"What do you think?" Asked Raven.

"Hmmmm. I like it!"

**To be continued…**


	4. The Enemy of my Enemy

**The Enemy of my Enemy**

**WARNING:** **This chapter is the reason why this is a PG-13 story. It contains scenes of an attempt at rape. **

* * *

Malchior was drumming his talons with one paw and rubbing his temple with the other. The headache was finally going away. A funeral procession was going by. Malchior stayed hidden. In all his years, he had seen many funerals and not once did he interrupt one. He figured that human life spans were too short as it is, so he decided to at least give them their moments to grieve. The departed was a woman who had been killed by her husband. Malchior had witnessed the entire ordeal from a distance. He watched the procession as it passed by. 

"They put up a barrier to keep me out, but what protects them from themselves?" Malchior pondered this for a moment. "Miserable creatures! You have more to fear from each other than you do from me! Isn't that right, my friend?" Malchior looked over at a large crystal that was lying beside him.

Malchior stopped rubbing his temple and crossed his paws. When the mourners and grave diggers finally left the cemetery, Malchior came out of his hiding place. He walked over to the grave site and shook his head. He knew that the mourners would go back to their lives until it was their turn to rest.

"What is your purpose?" Malchior said as he surveyed the headstones. He looked at the dates. He counted 20 years, 30 years, 80 years, etc. "Such short life spans! Yet, what drives you on?"

Malchior finally left the cemetery wondering. What did the humans have that he didn't? If his life span was only 70 years give or take, he would be downcast. What can one accomplish in such a short period of time? Malchior always pondered these questions after a funeral. His mind quickly shifted.

He started thinking about the dark stranger. Never had a human been able to best him like that, not even the Great Magician. Even more so, Malchior realized that the stranger did not fit the profile of those humans who had sought revenge for him killing their family members. He sensed that the maliciousness of her attack was on a more personal level as if had done something to her directly. Yet, he couldn't recall ever meeting her before. It seemed like they might have met before, but his memory was muddled. This is what enraged Malchior. He hated not knowing! He was unable to remember too much about his life. He didn't even recall his early years. He closed his eyes to think. This strange maiden had definitely caught his interest. He wondered what he had done to her to make her so fierce. He also wondered why she didn't kill him when she had the chance. No matter, he would make her wish that she had!

"A formidable opponent at last! I will savor this, Dark Maiden," Malchior smiled. He didn't want to kill her…not yet anyway. Malchior wanted to break her spirit and watch her writhe. He couldn't wait for a rematch! He felt an adrenaline rush. His tail swished in anticipation as he began to obsess over the type of things he could do to her. He knew just the thing to humiliate her. He laughed wickedly when a sharp pain came back to his head. He grimaced and began to massage his temple once more.

**Meanwhile…**

"Dude! I am NOT bathing in front of you!"

Robin chuckled. "Beast Boy, they don't have indoor plumbing in this time period. Hans went through the trouble of fetching water for us." Robin motioned at the two tubs in their rooms.

"I'll skip bathing, thank you very much!"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulder. "No, you REALLY need that bath!"

"Fine, but you two leave!"

"Whatever you say, man." Cyborg and Robin left the room.

Beast Boy was just out of his underwear when Rorek entered the room.

"Excuse me but I have…Ye gods!"

Beast Boy yelled and tried to put his underwear back on. He tripped and fell into the tub. Cyborg and Robin let out a roaring round of laughter. Rorek shuddered and tried to dump the mental image. Cyborg came around and put his hand on Rorek's shoulders.

"Sorry, man!" He tried to talk between laughs. "I couldn't resist!"

"Indeed," said Rorek flatly.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans," said Robin as he recovered. As the commotion continued, Starfire and Raven were in the next room.

"Boys!" Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire giggled. "Yes, they are amusing."

Raven left the room and went outside.

"It's only been three days," she said to herself.

"A lot has happened hasn't it?" Raven turned around and saw Rorek standing behind her. "I…uh…saw more of your friend than I ever want to in a lifetime!"

Raven chuckled softly as Rorek came and stood right behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"A lot has happened," he repeated. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. This was so different from the first time they had met. Not only did Raven respect Rorek now, she was beginning to feel something deep for him.

"I'm glad we were able to finally understand each other, Raven."

"Me too. You've changed a lot."

"I had too. How much time do any of us have?"

"How much indeed," she replied. "How much indeed." Raven turned in Rorek arms. He lowered his scarf and brought his lips to hers. It was her first kiss…it was his too. He was hesitant at first, but feeling Raven's hand running through his hair edged him on. Rorek grew bolder as he embraced her and brought her closer. They molded their bodies to each other as the kiss grew deeper. Rorek lost himself in this new experience.

He broke the kiss and smiled down on her. Raven returned the smile and traced his jaw line. Rorek cupped the side of her face. All the memories of bitterness and his empty life faded away. They knew that they might not ever see each other after this adventure was over, but for the moment, they were happy.

**Later…**

"This is sweet!" Beast Boy donned the armor that Rorek had brought back. Rorek had a good eye for sizing and brought the other four Titans matching armor. Raven remained as she was.

"Nice!" Said Robin as he put on the breastplate.

"It is my pleasure," smiled Rorek. He looked to Raven who nodded back. He then caught a glimpse of Beast Boy. The two exchanged looks for a second and abruptly turned away from each other shuddering.

Raven smiled then grew solemn. "We need to go," she said.

"Alright, Titans, Raven believes that Malchior is our link to get home. Let's find him and get some answers."

"How are we to reason with such a beast?" Questioned Starfire.

"He'll talk," reassured Raven.

The Titans walked out of the inn as Rorek went up to the front desk to pay Hans for the rooms.

"Take care, lad!"

"And you also, Sir." Rorek waved and closed the door behind him. He then caught up with the rest of the Titans.

"Where are we going, Rorek?" Asked Starfire.

"Raven and I saw Malchior in a clearing in those woods." Rorek pointed. "The barrier only extends to the edge of town. After that, we have no protection against him."

"We have our powers," said Raven as she clenched her fists.

"My Lord! My Lord!" The Titans turned at the voice. It was a woman running up to them. She stopped in front of them and panted.

"My Lord, Rorek! He took her! Please, bring her back!"

"Please, Madam. Who took whom?"

"My daughter! The dragon kidnapped my daughter! Please, help me!" The woman dropped to her knees clutching Rorek's armor.

"I will do my best," he said as he stroked her hair.

"Raven, get us to that clearing!" Robin commanded.

"We'll be back, Madam." Rorek gently pushed the woman away and stood close by Raven. She then teleported them to the clearing where she and Rorek had met Malchior earlier.

As the Titans materialized, a shadow passed over them. They looked up and saw Malchior holding the child by his tail.

"Demon!" Rorek shouted. He unsheathed his sword and took aim.

"Wait!" Shouted Robin. "He might drop her!"

"I'll catch her," said Starfire.

"But what if he crushes her instead?" Asked Beast Boy.

Malchior circled and then landed in front of them. The child, who looked to be about 6 years old, just kept her eyes shut.

"Ah, Dark Maiden! I knew I would get your attention. You also brought back the runt and some new friends I see." Malchior stepped closer but was walking on three of his appendages. He was holding something. The Titans maintained attack positions but refused to move.

"Let her go!" Yelled Robin.

"I do not know you, and you are not in a position to raise your voice at me, Boy! I only want to talk to the Dark One."

"He means me, Robin. Just be ready to attack." Raven walked past everyone and stood before Malchior. "You want to finish what we started, right?"

Malchior nodded. "That and more, Dark One." Malchior revealed what he had in his paw. It was a large crystal with a man inside. His face was frozen with terror.

"W-What is this?" Raven was horrified.

"He is or was the Great Magician," Malchior replied. "Actually, he was a fraud just like that white-haired lover of yours."

"What makes you think…" Raven stopped and realized Malchior's game. "That won't work."

"No? Tell me, child, have we ever met before?"

"We did 1000 years ago and we will 1000 years from now."

Malchior looked puzzled. "What kind of answer is that!" Now it was Raven's turn to get under Malchior's skin.

"You mean you don't know? Dragons live a long time I hear. Many are even immortal. I'm sure that the wisdom you acquired during your lifetime should allow you to figure it out."

Malchior shook with anger. She had struck a nerve. He hated the fact that he couldn't remember much of his life. Malchior regained his composure.

"Well done, Maiden. You can even best me at the games of the mind. Here!" Malchior tossed the child toward the Titans. Starfire quickly flew up and caught her. When she did, the child disappeared. The Titans were bewildered and turned towards Malchior.

"Humans are so easy to control. I told that woman that if she didn't set you up, I would kill her. You were right about one thing, Maiden of Darkness, I have learned much in my lifetime."

Malchior recited an incantation. The other Titans were encased in the same crystal substance as the man except that their heads were still free. They grunted as they struggled to free themselves. Raven used her dark energy to try to free them, but her power could not phase through the material.

"Let them go!" Raven said in a low threatening voice.

"I will, when it's time for dinner. Wait, there's more!" Malchior recited another incantation. His form glowed and seemed to shrink. When the light had vanished he was standing in front of Raven as a dragon with human proportions. Malchior looked at himself.

"Ah! I haven't used this form in ages." He took one step closer to Raven.

"Come near me and I'll…"

"You'll what? Tell me something. What would humiliate a maiden more than anything else could?"

Raven's heart began to pound. She sensed where this was going. Malchior grinned evilly.

"I've witnessed that act many times over to young maidens. I want to see you suffer just like they did! Even better, right here in front of your friends!"

Malchior lunged at those last words and quickly pinned Raven down. He held her arms with one paw. He used one of his talons with the free paw and tore her uniform straight down. It was happening so fast. Raven tried to teleport but somehow he was blocking her power. Raven looked up and saw that Malchior's form was becoming more human.

Raven's mind was screaming. _Not this way! Not like my mother!_ _I will not suffer the same fate!_

Raven stopped fighting and went limp. Malchior was bewildered by her behavior.

"Fight back, Wench!" He demanded. The thought of taking her when she wasn't trying to fight lessened Malchior's enjoyment. When he saw the expression of horror on her friends' faces, his determination was renewed.

Raven had gone into the depths of her being to confront her emotions. She saw the different colored capes of those beings that represented the various parts of her psyche.

"Let her go!" She cried. "Release her! For the sake of our virtue, for the sake of our innocence, LET HER GO!"

The other embodiments of her emotions scrambled as Rage was set free.

"Stop him!" Said Raven. "Do what you must! We must not follow our mother's path!"

Rage grinned as her eyes glowed. "**_As you wish_**." She said.

**Back in the real world…**

"STOP, MONSTER!" Rorek thundered.

"You wish to have the honor?" Malchior taunted. Rorek and the others struggled with all of their strength. Cyborg had tried to power up but couldn't get a shot off. Beast Boy was trapped so tightly that he could transform.

"Watch! Watch, cretins, or I'll kill her now!" Malchior had assumed the position when Raven's hand suddenly went up and took hold of his neck. Malchior lurched but was held fast by Raven. She opened her eyes (both pairs) as they glowed red.

"**_I SHALL ENJOY THIS!_**" The voice was Raven's mixed in with a deeper more horrendous voice.

"You're a demon!" Malchior realized too late.

"**_HALF DEMON, ACTUALLY!_**" Raven threw Malchior a distance. When he landed, he was already assuming his dragon form. "**_SOUL SELF!_**"

A giant embodiment of a raven flew straight at Malchior. He fell to his knees in mid-transformation as he was overcome with his greatest fears. As he cried out, Raven turned on her friends.

"Raven, stop!" Robin shouted.

"We are your friends!" Starfire pleaded.

The raven that had attacked Malchior had turned and headed toward Beast Boy. He screamed as memories of the deaths of his parents and his former friends, the Doom Patrol resurfaced. Tears were streaming down his eyes. Cyborg froze as he witnessed his best friend being tormented.

"No! BB!" Cyborg yelled and with one final effort, broke free.

Now that Malchior was occupied, the crystal prisons were losing their strength. Starfire also broke free. The two freed Beast Boy, Robin, and Rorek. The whole time Raven was just watching.

The giant raven returned to its master. Malchior had recovered from his onslaught, but Beast Boy was down for the count. Raven was transfixed on her friends as the struggle began. Malchior tried to escape, but the raven returned and tormented him once more. For the moment, Malchior realized that he and those strangers were on the same side.

"I'm sorry, Raven." Robin reached into his utility belt and unleashed an onslaught of discs. They exploded. When the smoke cleared, Raven was still standing there unscathed. Starfire attacked with starbolts. Still, the attacks had no effect. Cyborg was trying to calm Beast Boy down. Rorek was standing there staring intensely at Raven. He began to walk forward.

"Rorek! Stay back!" Robin tried to grab him, but Rorek just shook his head.

"Let me do this, Robin, I know I can. She has lost control and is crying out to me. I must help her contain the demon."

Raven released her soul self again. When it reached Rorek he closed his eyes and let himself be overcome. The dreaded memories of his empty life came flooding back. His father was a powerful man in the king's court. Rorek remembered his mother's brutal death at the hands of his father. Even so, Rorek tried hard to please him. It was because he was afraid that his father would kill him too. He wanted companionship and didn't fight his father's arranged marriage. Rorek thought she was beautiful. He thought they would be happy. She just wanted status.

In a drunken rage, his father had attacked him and tried to kill him. Rorek fought back valiantly and killed his father in self defense. Without his father, he quickly lost his status. The girl had no more interest in him and left him. Rorek was devastated. He left to find a new life for himself. For years, he learned the trade of a blacksmith. His life changed when he met a dragon that was going to kill him. Malchior had killed the dragon but not before Rorek escaped. The townspeople thought Rorek had killed the beast and praised him. He liked the attention, even if it was a lie. He just wanted to feel loved and needed.

"I was wrong," said Rorek. His mental powers were counteracting Raven's soul self. While he relived his memories, his broadcast forced Raven to relive them with him.

"I was wrong to think I could be happy living as a fraud. I wanted…needed companionship, Raven. I just wanted for once in my life to have what you have with your friends. Don't do this to them. Don't throw this away. They love you and you love them. I love you, Raven." Rorek was still walking up to Raven.

"I love you, because I've seen you at your worst and I still think the best. All I ever wanted was to feel that with someone. All I ever needed was someone like you." By the time he had finished talking, he was standing right in front of her.

Raven didn't fight him as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. His kiss was urgent. Raven responded in kind. The raven had disappeared. Deep within Raven's soul, Rage had once again been contained. Her eyes returned to normal. She was herself again, but did not let Rorek go.

Malchior and the other Titans stared at them in wonder. Rorek had overcome Raven's soul self. Malchior's mental defenses were strong so that he was able to recover for the second time. He had returned to his normal dragon form. Raven and Rorek broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. They and the Titans then looked toward Malchior.

Malchior realized that the white-haired runt had just saved them all. He looked at the couple. Malchior lowered his head in respect to the both of them.

"Well played. I have again underestimated you. I call a truce for today." Malchior spread his wings and took to the sky. He left behind the man trapped in crystal. Beast Boy had passed out and Cyborg picked him up gently.

"Let's head back to the inn, Titans," said Robin.

"What about him?" Starfire pointed at the crystal.

"I'll take him," said Raven. She had covered her exposed flesh with her cape and was leaning on Rorek for support. She levitated the crystal.

When they had reached the town, they saw the woman that had set them up. She hid her face in shame. The Titans weren't angry at her. They knew that she acted out of fear. Rorek stopped and bowed to her to indicate no hard feelings. Back at the inn, Cyborg set Beast Boy on the bed. He would not leave his best friend's side. Robin and Starfire were lying on top of Raven's bed. Starfire was lying on her side and Robin was behind her. He had reached over her to take her hand. They caressed each other's fingers gently. Raven had to put on a garb that belonged to one of Hans's customers.

After Raven had changed she took the crystal that she had set outside and brought it into the lobby.

"You have some explaining to do, old man!" Hans turned around at Raven's accusation.

He saw the crystal, yet he didn't seem upset. He just nonchalantly sat down in front of the fire. Rorek and Raven sat on either side of him.

"Well?" She asked.

Hans closed his eyes and smiled. "Where should I start?" He asked.

"You can start by telling us how to get back to our own time?"

Hans smiled again, "I thought you'd never ask."

To be continued…


	5. The Fate Worse than Death

**The Fate Worse Than Death**

"Beast Boy?" Raven walked cautiously into his room. Cyborg sensed the tension and left the room.

"Beast Boy." Raven walked closer to him. He was lying on his side with his back to her. He was awake, but refused to acknowledge her. She laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Garfield."

Beast Boy tensed at the mention of his real name. He wasn't angry at Raven. He knew that she had lost control. That's what scared him. That's what had always scared him about her. Next time, she could kill someone.

"I forgive you." He said simply. "You couldn't help it. You never can." Beast Boy's last words were cold and full of accusation. "Just leave me alone, Raven."

Raven was downcast, but she quickly recovered. "So be it. When this is over, maybe we will learn to deal with one another." Raven ran her fingers through his hair and pushed the strands from his forehead. She leaned over him and kissed him on his temple. Beast Boy gasped.

"Goodbye," she said as she left the room.

Raven saw Cyborg standing near the door.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" He asked.

"We're going home Cyborg. That's all. Take care." Cyborg stared after her confused. Raven then entered her room and saw Robin and Starfire.

"Raven?" Robin asked as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I just came to tell you I know how we can get back to our own time."

Starfire sat up. "Oh! That's wonderful! When can we leave? I do miss Silky."

"Just wait here," said Raven. "I...have to go now."

"Raven, what…"Raven cut Robin off.

"Trust me," she said. "I know that I don't deserve it, but trust me."

Robin was hesitant but he resigned himself.

"Farewell," she said.

Hans had allowed Raven to use his room. When she reached it, she plopped down on the bed and hugged the pillow to her chest. Her mind was still reeling from that she had discussed with him about time travel. She learned that Hans was just an ordinary old man caught up in an extraordinary set of circumstances.

"Poor Hans," she said. "And I thought MY life was wretched." Raven really didn't give herself time to recover from Malchior's assault. She was focused on getting back home. She was becoming depressed. She knew what she had to do, but did she have the strength to go through with it?

Raven felt the bed weigh down. Someone was sitting next to her. Then another person, and another, and another. Raven kept her eyes shut. She couldn't face them. A hand reached out and stroked her forehead. She knew the rough texture to be from Beast Boy's glove. As she had done, Beast Boy brushed her bangs back and kissed her temple. Raven sat up but still had her head hung and her eyes closed.

"You wanted us to trust you? Now we want you to trust us." Robin said.

Raven let out a long breath and lifted her head. As she opened her eyes, she fought the tears.

"Guys…I."

"Trust us, Raven. We are friends." Pleaded Starfire.

Raven took a deep breath and began to relay what Hans had told her.

"We are caught in a time loop," said Raven. "Think of it as a rollercoaster. You get on, you get off, and you get on with your life. That's what happened to us. We got on this time loop ride. The ride is almost over and it's time for us to go home."

Raven looked at Beast Boy to make sure he was following.

Robin rubbed his chin. "So you're saying that this time loop is like a rollercoaster ride?"

"Yes," she said. "Now, think about a rollercoaster that never stops. It just keeps going and you never get off."

"Who does that represent?" Asked Cyborg.

"Hans." Said Raven. "The ride is almost over for us, but Hans won't be able to get off. Once we're back in our own time, he will relive everything over and over forever. It's like being on a rollercoaster that never stops."

The others were trying to absorb this.

"Is this the Hans that is also the keeper of this inn?" Asked Starfire. Raven nodded. "Then how did he end up in such a predicament?"

"I don't know. He doesn't remember."

"Raven, how did you make the connection between time travel and Hans?"

"When my soul self had attacked Malchior, I saw the garbled images of Malchior's memory. Hans was there and so was the mysterious man trapped in the crystal. The three of them have a link that goes back almost 50 years ago, yet Hans looks like he hasn't aged a bit."

Raven paused. "He knows how we can get back."

"Why hadn't he said anything earlier?" Asked Beast Boy.

"You have to ask him that question. He just keeps smiling every time I ask." She shrugged.

"So, how do we get back?" Asked Robin.

"The same way we got here. That white portal brought us here and it can send us back."

"Great!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. "Uh…how are we going to find it?"

"Not 'we', Beast Boy. Only I can."

"I don't understand, Rae." Cyborg shook his head.

"I know. That's why I didn't want to tell you all any of this. That's why I need you to trust me no matter how ridiculous this all sounds."

Raven got off the bed and walked to the door. "It's time to get off this ride and go home." Raven left as the Titans pondered her words. She went outside to meet up with Rorek.

Hans whistled as he approached Raven and Rorek. He never grew tired of this part. He relived these moments over and over. These children were about to get off the ride, but he would keep going; keep existing. A part of him envied them as he wished that he could be set free from his endless existence.

_Oh well._ He thought. _What is about to take place makes up for it._

"Are you ready, lass?"

Raven nodded.

"And you, lad?"

Rorek nodded. Hans turned to the man trapped in crystal. "What about you?"

"Hans! This is no time for jesting!" Said Rorek.

Hans chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"You know who that is in that crystal, don't you?" Asked Raven.

"Aye. But I'm not telling you anything just like you didn't tell your friends everything. Some things you just don't need to know."

"Fine." Raven gave up. "I do want to know something. What will happen to you once the others and I leave?"

"You said it already, lass. I won't get off the rollercoaster. I'll just keep reliving these moments."

Rorek was puzzled. "What is a rollercoaster?"

"It's fun!" Said Hans as if he had actually been on one. "You don't need to know anymore than that. Focus on your task."

"That must be terrible," said Raven not willing to let the subject drop.

"I've had this conversation many times over. No matter how many times I see the two of you, I always learn something different. I don't know how I came into this endless existence, but I cannot escape."

"I'm sorry," said Rorek. "You mean you have experienced this before?"

"Yes. I have met Rorek, Raven, and the Titans countless times. Each time, I watch Rorek grow from the self-centered man to one who cares more for others than himself. Something different happens each time, but the end is still the same. That's what keeps me from becoming bitter. Each loop, I learn something new. I grow.

"That's why I couldn't tell any of you about this from the beginning. I had to let history run its course. I couldn't stop the rollercoaster ride in the middle. Rorek had to grow up. Raven had to come to a realization just how much her friends really mean to her. Only then could they undergo what they are about to do."

A tear ran down Han's cheek. He put his hand on their shoulders. "I'm so proud of the both of you. I never get tired of seeing you two come together and fall in love with each other."

Raven and Rorek looked at each other and blushed. Hans took their hands and brought them to one another. When their hands met, Raven and Rorek entwined their fingers. Hans stepped back and smiled at them like a father watching his daughter as he gives her away at her wedding.

"I'll be at the edge of the clearing," said Hans as he walked away. They had almost reached the edge of the woods.

Raven and Rorek continued to stare at each other until Rorek leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned his embrace and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of his lips. She marveled at how soft they were. She moaned. When they broke apart, Raven traced the "M" on his breastplate.

"I know why I've been able to experience so much emotion," said Raven.

"Hmm?" Rorek tried to pretend to be innocent.

"Your mind powers strengthened my defenses. I was able to hold back the darkness while I experienced this." Raven smiled. "You gave me strength."

"My Lady," he smiled. "I am guilty." He leaned down for another kiss.

"Rorek. I have something to give you. You don't have the knowledge to seal up Malchior, but I do. Let me teach you." Raven opened her mind and let the spells she had learned flow to Rorek. She transferred her knowledge to him then stepped back. Rorek was overwhelmed initially, but he recovered after a few seconds.

"I understand now," said Rorek. He unsheathed his sword and studied it.

"Looks like I was never meant to use this in battle," he said. "Force of arms will not win this battle." He set the sword down. He kneeled over it then slowly stood up. He walked up to Raven and embraced her for yet another kiss.

The winds began to pick up. The rustling of foliage could be heard and the branches swayed violently. There was a loud rumble. The two broke the kiss and Rorek suddenly clutched Raven to himself. She held him tightly.

"He's here," they both whispered simultaneously. They began to tremble in each others arms because they knew that this would be the final confrontation. They wanted to hold each other a little while longer and looked into each other's eyes.

"It's time," Hans walked up to them. "I will stay here with the crystal. Malchior must not see either him nor me…not yet." He saw them trembling. This really tore at Hans. Every time he saw this, it cut him to the heart. Yet, he knew it would turn out alright.

"You must go now," urged Hans gently. Raven and Rorek nodded. Hans walked up to Raven. "Be strong, lass. It should have been me, but I know how this will work."

Raven hugged Hans tightly. "Thank you, Hans." Hans returned her embrace. It was like the embrace of a father. She settled into it and remembered all those times she saw a little girl being hugged by her father. She pulled away and faced the two.

"Rorek." She whispered. "I love you." Rorek clenched his fists. He had imagined what it would have been like to hear that from someone. Now, he couldn't do anything about it. He shut his eyes and did not want to look at her now because he knew that he would hold on to Raven and not let her go. Raven understood and looked at Hans.

"Goodbye, Hans. I hope to see you again."

"You won't." He said honestly. "But I'll see you again and again. I'm very fond of the both of you," he smiled.

Raven took a deep breath and walked toward Malchior. Rorek and Hans stayed hidden with the crystal. Rorek turned to Hans.

"Hans, I have come to love you as my own father but if you're wrong about this, I swear I'll kill you!" Rorek said with his teeth clenched.

"Indeed you could, my Boy!" Hans put his hand on Rorek's shoulder. "It's a good thing that I'm right then isn't it?"

Rorek looked at the old man. Then Rorek sadly lifted his gaze to Raven who was still walking up to Malchior.

"What a woman! So, brave!" Rorek sighed. His next words were barely a whisper. "I'll find you again, Raven, I promise."

Raven stood about 200ft away from Malchior. He was sitting on his haunches.

"I've been looking forward to this. I knew you would come, Raven." He said.

"You dare speak my name? I would prefer 'Dark Wench' from you!"

Malchior smirked. "You have my respect. I honor you by addressing you by your proper name. I will also honor you with a quick death."

"You have a twisted sense of morality, Malchior! So be it then!" She was in an attack position, but she quickly lowered her arms and closed her eyes.

"You really ARE prepared to die! Your broadcast was indeed accurate." Malchior was in utter amazement. Raven had broadcasted her intentions to Malchior earlier. She would face him at the clearing. Malchior had accepted the challenge. Raven now stood before him with no inclination of fear. Her facial expression was soft as if she was asleep. Before, humans would run or plead for their lives.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"No, you don't." Raven looked up. "That's what bothers you doesn't it? That's why you hate us humans. Despite our short lives, we learn and we can grow in knowledge. We pass that knowledge on to the next generation."

Malchior's rage was building up inside him.

"You will die!" He roared.

"Yes, I will. We humans die one way or another, but something much worse will come to you. I understand your fate now, Malchior. You are also caught in an endless existence, an endless ride that you will never escape."

Raven continued to taunt Malchior.

"You will never die, Malchior, but you will never know what it means to live! You will exist in a perpetual state of ignorance; never knowing where you're from, never knowing where to go. Always striving, never obtaining! Always seeking, never finding! Always wanting, never having! You didn't understand 1000 years ago, and you won't understand 1000 years from now! That is your fate. It's fitting for you. It is the fate worse than death!"

Malchior shook with intense rage as he let out a blazing inferno at Raven. She closed her eyes and accepted her destiny. It wasn't as bad as she thought. She felt no pain. She was at peace. In the distance she heard the anguished cry of Rorek. Raven's memories began to fade away until the last one. Before she slipped into eternity, she remembered the words of the last few lines of one of her favorite poems:

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

**To be concluded…**

_The Road Not Taken_  
Robert Frost


	6. Full Circle: The Ride is Over

**Full Circle: The Ride is Over**

Ladies and Gentlemen, start your cerebrums! I tried to make it easier to read; I really did. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**I. Rorek's Act of Love (The man trapped in crystal) **

Malchior was laughing hysterically as Hans and Rorek remained hidden.

"I have triumphed!" He roared. He continued to prance about and enjoy his perceived victory.

Rorek sat numbly on the ground clutching the communicator that Robin had given him. Suddenly, it beeped.

"Rorek? Rorek! What has happened?" It was Robin's voice, but Rorek did not see him.

Rorek looked around, then stared at the communicator.

"What is this?" He marveled.

"Rorek, are you there?"

He cautiously spoke into the device.

"Y-yes, Robin, I'm here."

"What happened? I've lost Raven's signal! Is that Malchior I hear in the background?"

"I'm at the clearing in the woods. Something terrible has happened! Come quickly!"

"On our way!"

Rorek looked at the device. "How wonderful! I can communicate with someone who is not here without yelling."

Rorek's thrill over this new discovery was overshadowed by Raven's death. He sunk into despair.

"Are you alright, lad?" Hans put a hand on Rorek's shoulder.

Rorek sighed heavily. "As long as I find Raven again."

"You will. You know what you have to do, yes?"

Rorek walked over to the man trapped in crystal. He touched the surface. "For Raven, I will endure."

"You're a brave one, Master Rorek."

Rorek and Hans waited for the Titans to arrive. Starfire was carrying Cyborg, and Beast Boy as a pterodactyl was carrying Robin. Beast Boy set Robin down.

"Rorek! Where's Raven?" Robin surveyed the surroundings. He saw Malchior dancing about.

"She's gone…for now. Raven allowed Malchior to overcome her."

"What do you mean?" Starfire had some idea but she was afraid to let Rorek's words sink in.

Anger burned in them.

"Titans, go!"

"Wait!" Hans stood in front of them. "You must not! It had to happen this way in order for time to flow properly."

"Don't give me that!" Cyborg shouted.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy added. "I don't understand any of this time travel stuff, but Raven was our friend!"

"Please, lads, calm down. Raven knows what she was doing. Trust her. She knows what she's doing."

Robin pointed to the crystal. "Who is that?"

Rorek spoke up. "It's me, Robin. The man trapped in crystal is me."

"How can this be?" Starfire clasped her hands.

"When all this is over, you Titans will go forward to your own time 1000 years from now. Hans and I will go backward 50 years from now."

Robin began to make sense of everything and spoke directly to Rorek. "I see. It's another time loop. Fifty years ago, Rorek fought Malchior. Malchior imprisoned him in that crystal and kept him. Meanwhile, you were born years later and you grew up. One day you met Raven and the rest of us. Now, you will go back in time 50 years. You will fight Malchior and he will trap you in that crystal. The cycle will go on and on with Hans acting as the mediator. Am I right, Hans?"

"Indeed. You are ingenious, Master Robin."

Robin turned again to Rorek. "You love her that much." It wasn't a question, but a matter-of-fact statement.

"Yes, I do. I will go back in time and get myself trapped in that crystal. I'll have to be trapped for fifty years, but for Raven, I will endure."

Beast Boy rubbed his head. "Dude! I don't get it! Why get yourself trapped?"

"You don't have to understand, my Friend. Just believe." Rorek closed his eyes. "I believe in Raven."

**II. Enter Eternity**

"Well done, Raven! Well done!"

Raven stirred at the voice. She could barely remember what had happened. She had an awareness of her surroundings, but she had no body. Yet, she was able to see. Raven looked around. The atmosphere was like being in the deep reaches of outer space. Comets flashed by. She saw stars being born and stars fading out of existence. Raven was in awe of it all.

"W-where am I? What happened? Who are you? Where are you?"

"So many questions! You are in eternity. Malchior destroyed your body and you are a spirit now. As long as you had flesh and blood, you could not travel in and out of time. Now you are free to travel wherever and whenever you want. As for me..." Said the voice.

Malchior's book appeared in front of Raven. It opened itself to the page that had her picture in it. "Hi, Raven." It said.

"You're alive!" Raven's spirit reached out to take the book. "Or is this another one of your tricks Malchior!"

Raven stared at her picture which was staring back at her smiling.

"Malchior can't hear you, Raven. When you trapped him in the book on top of Titans Tower, he lost all of his memories. His mind is a blank state now. Remember me?"

"Yes. Malchior said that he had been waiting for me. I thought he put that picture of me there."

"Malchior didn't put me here. Hans was the one who put me here. He created me to give you a body after this was over. Once you complete your tasks, you and I will merge. You will become a living, breathing person again."

"What do I have to do?"

"Your father's influence is growing within you. You are beginning to develop powers as a result. Remember when you stopped time?"

"Yes."

"Well, you seemed to have developed the ability to bend and twist time. You were the one who created those white portals that sent all of you back in time. You also created the portal that sent Rorek into the future to get your friends."

"How am I able to do these things?"

"I don't know. All I know is what I am and what I was created to do." The picture disengaged itself from the book. Now, it was floating freely next to Raven's spirit.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Asked Raven.

"Remember when you first started this journey? You were coming down off of the roof to get a book. That's where we're going now. You created or will create the portal which sent you back in time."

Raven was taken to the point where she had gone to her room to get a book. Raven watched herself trying to decide which one to read next. She then used her powers to destroy the chest that had Malchior's book.

After a brief dialog (Chapter 1), Raven created the white portal which had sent her back in time.

"So this is how it all got started. I sent myself back in time. What do I do now?"

"You already know, Raven."

Raven continued with her duties. She then created the portal that had sent Rorek back to her time to get the other Titans. She watched as they took the portal back to the Dark Ages. Raven then caused it to disappear. Next, she took Malchior's book.

"This is it," said her image. "Release Malchior and send him 50 years into Rorek's past. The loop will then be complete."

"So, this is Malchior's fate. It started when Malchior shows up in the Dark Ages. 50 years later, he meets Rorek. Rorek traps him in the book. 1000 years later, I find the book and will release him. After I seal him up again, Malchior is thrown back in time 50 years before Rorek and cycle begins again. I almost feel sorry for Malchior."

Raven began to recite the words that she had used to free Malchior when he had deceived her:

"**_Hezberek Et Morine, Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex_**

_**Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule**_

**_Paran Sic Cortis Rex!"_**

The book glowed and just as Malchior was exiting the book, Raven sent him 50 years into Hans's and Rorek's past.

"It is finished," said the image. "Create the portals to send your friends back to your own time." As the image merged with Raven's spirit, Raven became a living, breathing person again. She and the book were thrown back to their own time periods.

**III. Full Circle**

Hans looked over to Rorek and the Titans. "Raven has completed her tasks. It's time for all of you to go home now. Rorek and I now have a task to perform."

Suddenly a white portal appeared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Beast Boy.

Hans nodded. "It's Raven. She has created the portal. It will take you back."

"Sweet! Let's go Cy!" Beast Boy and Cyborg ran into the portal. Starfire and Robin followed.

As Robin headed for the portal, he stopped and turned around. He and Rorek exchanged knowing looks.

Robin turned to Starfire. "Starfire, take the crystal with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Starfire picked up the crystal and walked through the portal.

Robin smiled at Rorek. "See you in 1000 years, Rorek. Goodbye, for now." Robin reached out his hand to him. Rorek shook Robin's hand.

"Thank you, Robin. Farewell."

Robin disappeared through the portal leaving Hans and Rorek.

"Alright, Master Rorek, make me proud."

Rorek smiled and came out of his hiding place.

"Malchior!"

Malchior stopped prancing and turned around. "Ah, if it isn't the Great Slayer of Dragons! I knew you weren't far behind. Have you come to avenge your true love?" He mocked.

"I but wish that I could use my blade against you demon and kill you now. Raven was right. What's in store for you is much worse. **_Necronom Hezberek Mortix_**! "

The ground beneath Malchior gave way. Malchior stumbled and took to the sky. He circled and charged straight at Rorek. Rorek tried to dodge but Malchior caught him with his tail. He brought Rorek up to eye level.

"So, are you going to scream like a maiden now?"

Rorek remained silent. _I believe in you, Raven. I shall find you again._

Suddenly, the book appeared over Rorek's head.

"She did it!" Rorek took the book and recited the curse that Raven had taught him:

"**_Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!"_**

Malchior yelled as he was drawn into the book. Hans came out of his hiding place. Another white portal appeared.

"It's time to go back 50 years."

Hans turned to a blank page in the book. He recited an incantation. An image of Raven appeared in the book. Rorek stared at it in wonder. He thought that it was beautiful. Raven's eyes were closed and she appeared serene and content as her hands glowed with her powers.

"Raven will need this." Hans said as he put the book down. "Alright let's go."

"What about Malchior and the book?"

"We can leave it here. It will find its way to Raven eventually. Then, I get to watch you do stupid things in the name of love."

Rorek smiled. Then, they walked through the portal.

When Rorek and Hans arrived 50 years into their past, they found that Malchior was already terrorizing the village. After Raven had dumped him here, Malchior had lost all memories of her and Rorek. His mind was now a blank state. His rage was unforgiving as he struggled to remember. The only memories he had retained were some of the spells that he had learned.

Hans smiled at Rorek. "This is it! Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Rorek nodded.

"Alright, Master Rorek." The two embraced one last time. "Take care. Say hello to Raven for me."

"I will. I wish that I had a father like you." Rorek's eyes began to tear up. "Thank you for what you've shown me."

"Aye, think nothing of it. Go on before you make an old man cry! Now, let's put on a good show shall we?"

Rorek put on a helmet that covered his face and he disguised his voice. He ran out to the people.

"Citizens! Fear not, for I am the Great Magician! I will protect you from this demon!"

Malchior was so busy rampaging that he didn't even notice Rorek. Rorek took advantage of the distraction to create a powerful offensive spell. He hurled it at Malchior. The blast sent Malchior flying like a rag doll. After Malchior had been thrown beyond the boundary of the town, Rorek used his magic to produce a barrier that not only shielded the town, but many others from any dragons. The townspeople cheered.

"Oh, thank you, Great Magician! You saved our town. Pray, let us see your face!"

"Nay! I must not be detained. Farewell!" Rorek ran to the edge of town to face Malchior one last time, but he did not let Malchior see him.

Hans snickered. "He's really played his part very well! Its time to play mine. This is going to be fun!"

Malchior groaned as he got back on his paws. He looked about him to see who had cast that spell. He then saw Hans standing in front of him.

"Who are you, worm!"

"Get up, demon! I, the Great Magician, challenge you!"

Malchior stared at the fat old man in disbelief. "YOU?"

"What's the matter? Afraid to take me on?" Hans let out a round of heroic laughter that made his belly shake. Malchior stared at the jiggling fat in disgust.

"Ugh! Great Magician you say? You are more like a fraud. I won't waste time killing you. I have a better fate in store, oh Great Magician!"

Malchior recited the same spell that he had used to trap the Titans in crystal. Just as he had finished the spell, Rorek used a light spell to blind Malchior. While Malchior was temporarily blinded, Rorek pushed Hans out of the way so that the crystal engulfed Rorek. Rorek tried to make it look real as he took off his helmet and forced a look of terror on his face. Inside, though, he was happy.

_Raven, wait for me! _ Rorek lost consciousness as the crystal engulfed him.

Hans took the helmet and hid as Malchior regained his vision. Malchior was puzzled. He studied the crystal. The man inside looked thinner for some reason. Malchior shrugged it off.

"I'll keep you as a trophy, my friend. Great Magician indeed!"

Malchior grabbed the crystal and flew off.

Hans watched until they were out of sight. He sighed and walked back to the town. When he arrived, the townspeople were chattering away about the Great Magician and how he had shielded their town.

"He was so heroic!"

"Who was he?"

"I didn't even see his face!"

The conversations went on as Hans approached a vacant lot.

"Hey, Mister!"

Hans turned around and saw a teenage boy.

"I've never seen you here before," the boy said.

Hans smiled. "I've come to build an inn here. I noticed that you don't have one."

"Well, we could sure use one! Now that the Great Magician has protected us from the dragons, we should be getting more travelers! You never said who you are, Sir."

"I am the self-existing One. I have no beginning or ending. I am He who provides rest and refuge for the weary human spirit. I stoke the fires of the human heart, and I make sure that the flame is never extinguished."

"Huh?" The boy stood there speechless.

Hans chuckled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you get some of your friends and help me build that inn."

The boy snapped out of it. "Oh, sure thing, Mister! Do you think that we will ever see the Great Magician again? If have a son, I want one just like him!"

"Don't worry, lad, you'll definitely be seeing the Great Magician again even if you don't recognize him."

The boy was again confused but ran off to round up his friends. Hans stared after him and shook his head for he knew that the boy would one day grow up to become Rorek's father.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been two weeks since the Titans had returned to their own time. Raven had sunk into a deep depression that no one could snap her out of. She never imagined that it would hurt so much. She had gone about her daily routines in a daze. One day, she was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. The Titans never told her why they had brought the crystal with them, and it disturbed her. Her thoughts were distracted by images of Rorek smiling.

"It was stupid of me to get involved with him! I knew this would happen."

As she continued, Cyborg knocked on her door.

"Hey, Raven! Remember when you said you would help me with the T-Car? You ready?"

She sighed and opened the door. "Sure."

"Cool! Meet me in the garage. I need to stop by my room first."

Cyborg was acting strange; almost giddy. Raven couldn't put her finger on it, but she went down to the garage anyway. As she approached the T-Car, she noticed shards all over the floor. She gasped.

"The crystal!" Raven warmed up her powers and looked around. She noticed that someone was sitting on the passenger side of the T-Car. She stepped cautiously. The car door opened.

"Fancy meeting you here, Love! Nice car by the way!"

The familiar voice flooded Raven's senses. Rorek stepped out of the car and faced her. He was wearing a polo shirt, a pair of khakis, and Italian leather shoes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Surprise!" The Titans jumped out of their hiding places. Raven was startled.

"Dude, you look awesome!" Beast Boy was studying Rorek's contemporary look.

"Thank you."

"How did this happen?" Raven asked.

"I had been trapped in the crystal for almost 50 years. Once you all brought me here, Malchior's spell began to fade and I was able to regain consciousness."

Robin continued. "Rorek managed to reach out to us. We were wondering when he was going to wake up. He told us not to tell you. Starfire and Cyborg freed him. I went out and got him some clothes." Robin smiled.

"You mean you all knew that Rorek was the one in that crystal?"

They nodded. Beast Boy grinned. "Sweet, huh?"

Raven was slowly taking this all in. She just stared at Rorek afraid to move for fear that she was just imagining everything. He reached out a hand. She timidly extended hers until their fingers touched.

"Well, I think I should go rearrange our crime files," Robin beamed as he headed for the stairs.

"Yes, your thinking is good! I shall take Silkie for the walk." Starfire followed Robin.

"Uh, yeah. I need to go tweak our security system."

"Not me." Said Beast Boy. "I wanna stay here watch …_urk_." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and dragged him to the stairs.

They could hardly contain the happiness they felt for Raven.

After the Titans had left, Rorek clutched Raven to himself. Raven returned the embrace. Rorek buried his face in the crook of her neck. The sensation made her sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. He straightened up and smiled down on her.

"I promised that I would find you again. Hans told me to tell you hello."

Raven smiled.

"Rorek, how is it that you were the one to become trapped in the crystal?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rorek shook his index finger and leaned in close for a kiss. When his lips touched hers he whispered against them, "A Great Magician never reveals his secrets."

**The End**

Note to self: "Never EVER write another time travel story! Woo woo!"


End file.
